


A Need For Communication

by mmmdraco



Series: Sterek Week 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Making Up, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I guess this is where I say I'm sorry and beg you to take me back?" Stiles took a deep breath and tried to slide his foot forward just in case Derek slammed the door in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need For Communication

"So, I guess this is where I say I'm sorry and beg you to take me back?" Stiles took a deep breath and tried to slide his foot forward just in case Derek slammed the door in his face.

Derek looked down at his foot, then back up at Stiles' face. "Really?" He gestured inside and moved toward the couch, glaring at Stiles until he shut the door and sat down next to him. "Do you even know why you're saying sorry?"

Stiles shrugged and awkwardly punched one of the throw pillows next to him. "Because I broke up with you when you're, like, the best thing to ever happen to me?"

With a roll of his eyes, Derek put an arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulled him close. "I told you when we started this that I will work on communicating when I need to, but you can't expect me to just suddenly talk about everything like you do."

"I know, and I'm sorry! I just... I got frustrated because sometimes it feels like you just don't care as much as I do or like you'd rather have someone else who doesn't talk as much as I do. Or spouts facts about bees during sex." Stiles relaxed into Derek's embrace, nuzzling against his shoulder.

With a quick press of his lips against Stiles' temple, Derek exhaled through his nose. "I do care. A lot. And part of it is the fact that you don't let me have silence. You pester me to talk when I need to, but sometimes you tell me about bee mating. And, because it's you, it's exactly what I want."

"So... we're together again and can get on with the makeup sex? Because, I've heard it's wonderful." Stiles turned to look at Derek, licking his lower lip nervously.

Derek snorted. "Give me ten more minutes of romance. Prove you love me... and then I'll make you beg."

"That..." Stiles grinned widely. "I think I can deal with that."


End file.
